Ganon
Ganon ist der klassische Antagonist und Endgegner in den meisten Zeldaspielen. Es handelt sich um einen großen Humanoiden mit einem meist schweineähnlichen Schädel. Handlungstechnisch handelt es sich bei Ganon um eine Verwandlung Ganondorfs, der seiner inneren Natur freien Lauf lässt. Auftritte The Legend of Zelda (Serie) In der Serie ist Ganon ein Schwein und ist der große Anführer der Bulblins. Von Prinzessin Zelda erfährt der erfahrene Link, dass Ganon andauernt das Fragment der Kraft beschwört um an das Fragment des Wissens (eigentlich Weisheit) heran zu kommen, jedoch vergebens. Wenn es auf die harte Tour kommt, dann schickt Ganon Bulblins in das Schloss oder versucht persönlich zu erscheinen. Man hört sogar wie er spricht, lacht und flucht. The Legend of Zelda (1986) Ganon befindet sich im Todesberg und ist ein schweinartiges Monster. Er ist nicht leicht zu besiegen, da er Feuerbölle auf Link hetzt und dabei lacht. Man muss ihn einfach mit einem Silberpfeil abschießen und er wird betäubt. Diese Zeit muss nun genutzt werden, um ihn mit dem Schwert zu verletzen. Wiederholt man dies, lässt er das Triforce fallen und Link muss es schnell holen. Ganon wurde besiegt. The Adventure of Link Ganon ist nach dem letzten Treffen mit Link tot. Seine Günstlinge versuchen ihn wieder zu beleben, indem sie Link töten und sein Blut mit der Asche ihr Meisters mischen wollen. Wenn Link stirbt, wird sein Blut verwendet, um Ganon wieder zu beleben. Man sieht ihn auf dem Game Over-Bildschirm, dort steht dann :"Return of Ganon". A Link to the Past thumbGanondorf, der Prinz der Diebe, war einer von vielen Abenteurern, die von der hellen Welt zum goldenen Land reisten, um das Triforce zu stehlen. Mit der Macht des Triforce, ließ er einen Wunsch das goldene Land steuern und wandelte dadurch das Reich in die dunkle Welt und sich selbst in ein Schwein/in eine Eberform um, die sein verdorbenes, böses Herz und seine gierige Natur reflektierten. Als Ganon anredend, König des Bösens, suchte er die helle Welt, um sie zu erobern. Ganon nahm Hyrule mit seinen ungeheuren Armeen in Angriff, wurde aber von den Rittern von Hyrule durch die sieben Salbei besiegt und in der dunklen Welt versiegelt. Jahre später, projizierte Ganon seinen Geist in die helle Welt durch eine menschliche Form, Agahnim, mit dem er den König von Hyrule verriet und das Land übernahm. Diese „Agahnim“ Form versuchte dann, das Siegel über dem goldenen Land zu brechen, um Ganon zu befreien. Link konfrontierte Agahnim in Schloss Hyrule und besiegt ihn, Agahnim jedoch, gelang es, Link in die dunkle Welt zu verbannen, bevor er geschlagen wurde. In der dunklen Welt verbanden Sich Ganon und Agahnim erneut. Nach dem Kampf mit Agahnim, kämpfte er in Gestalt von Ganon in der Pyramide der Energie, wo er durch einen silbernen Pfeil besiegt wurde. Mit dieser finalen Niederlage kam sich die dunkle Welt zu ihrer ehemaligen Schönheit, während das heilige Reich und das Triforce wiedervereinigt wurden, mit Link als seinem neuen Meister. Ocarina of Time Ganon ist eine Verwandlung von Ganondorf und einer der Endgegner des letzten Dungeons, Schloss Hyrule. Nachdem Link Ganondorf Zelda wieder holen konnte, verwandelt er thumb|177pxsich in ein riesiges, schweineähnliches Monster, Ganon. Ganon hat dunkles Fell mit hellgrauen Linien an Oberarmen/Vorderläufen und Unterseite. Er hat immer noch menschliche Füße und Hände, sowie seinen Haarreif über den roten Haaren, welche nun aber wilder und länger sind. Ganons Gesicht ist das eines Ebers, und aus seinem Unterkiefer ragen zwei lange Hauer nach vorn. Diesmal hat das Monster zwei große, gelbe Langschwerter. Es erscheint eine Szene, wie Ganon Link den Master-Schwert ihn wegwirbelt. Das Schwert steckt hinter einer Feuerbarriere in dem Boden, wo Zelda daneben steht. Nach einigen Hieben, verliert Ganon die Kraft und die Feuerbarriere verschwindet. Link kann diese Zeit jetzt nutzen um das Master-Schwert wiederzuerlangen. Mit der gewonnenen Kraft kann Link Ganon mit dem Master-Schwert vernichten. Phase 1 Ihr habt euren Master-Schwert verloren. Ihr müsst die lichterfüllte Pfeile nehmen und Ganon damit ins Gesicht schießen. In diesem Moment wird Ganon vom Licht blind und wird für eine kurze Zeit gelähmt sein. Jetzt muss sich Link nach hinten begeben und den verwundeten Schwanz(mithilfe des Stahlhammers, Licht-Pfeile oder auch Biggoron-Schwert) Schaden hinzufügen. Nach wenigen Wiederholungen verliert er seine Kraft, was bedeutet, dass der Weg zum Master-Schwert frei liegt. Phase 2 Zelda verpasst Ganon eine geballte Kraft des Lichts. Danach ist Ganon total gelähmt , aber dies schwindet wieder, wenn Link es nicht schafft das Master-Schwert zu holen. Schafft er jenes doch und verletzt darauf wiederholt seinen Schwanz, geht Ganon entkräftigt zu Boden. Jetzt kommt Link und verpasst Ganon den Todesstoß. Ab hier ist er endgültig besiegt. Twilight Princess Nachdem Link die Marionette Zelda besiegt löst sie sich in Luft auf und verwandelt sich in einen schweineartigen Dämon. Im Gegensatz zur normalen Form ist Ganon viel größer. Er [[Datei:Ganon_tp.jpg|thumb|184px|Ganon (Artwork zu Twilight Princess)]]hat ein etwas anderes Aussehen als der Nachfolger und läuft auf vier Beinen. Beim Stürmen durch den Thronsaal zerschmettert dieser Säulen und Vasen. Der Dämon hat dieses Mal eine andere Vorgehensweise (Was sicher anatomisch bedingt ist) als in Ocarina of Time. Phase 1 In der ersten Szene stürmt Ganon gegen Link. Er kann es verhindern in dem Link den Bogen zum Eigenen macht es gegen es seinen Kristall, was seine Stirn ist, abschießt. Dieser fällt von seinen vier Buchstaben und liegt endkräftigt auf den Boden. Ganon liegt seitlich auf dem Boden, sodass der Spieler die verwundete Stelle am Bauch sieht. Jetzt greift Link zum Master-Schwert (Das Ordon-Schwert funktioniert nicht) und verpasst Ganon einige Hiebe. Das Dämon steht vor Schmerz schnell auf und stürmt durch den Saal. Dieser löst sich in Luft auf und versteckt sich hinter in einem der Schattenportale. Leuchtet sein Versteck blau, so stürmt er aus dem Portal und läuft auf Link zu. Erneut muss die Szene mit dem Bogen und dem Master-Schwert wiederholt werden. Achtung: Wenn ihr keine Portale sieht und wartet, dann schaut mal auf den Boden des Saals... Dies kann auch in der 2.Phase passieren. Phase 2 Nachdem Ganon wieder aufgestanden ist, flüchtet er erneut. Diesmal löst er sich auf, wenn ein Pfeil abgeschossen wird. Dies bedeutet, dass Ganon sich eine andere Taktik ausgesucht hat. Link muss die Wolf-Gestalt annehmen und in einem richtigen Moment die A-Taste drücken. Hier kommt Midna zur Hilfe und hält eine große Hand gegen Ganon, um nicht weggestoßen zu werden. Schnell müsst ihr den Analog-Stick in eine gewünschte Richtung wiederholt nach links und rechts runterdrücken, um Ganon aus den Gleichgewicht zu holen. Erneut fällt er hin und Link kann, als dunkle Gestalt, an der Wunde rumknabbern. Nach dieser Wiederholung, zeigt Ganon sich geschlagen. Siehe auch * Endgegner in Ocarina of Time * Endgegner in Twilight Princess en:Ganon es:Ganon it:Ganon Kategorie:Endgegner in The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Endgegner in The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Endgegner in A Link to the Past Kategorie:Endgegner in Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Endgegner in Twilight Princess